Alone
by NinjaDragonShiroku
Summary: Naruto gets kicked out of his apartment and finds a cave. But what happens when a certain someone follows him and hears everything? NARUSASU SASUNARU! Soft Yaoi boyxboy dont like then why did you search up narusasu or sasunaru!
1. Alone 1

Alone

_Nay mina! Sup? I just wanted to post this case its been flotting around imside ma head begging to be writtin so here it is! Ps this is a narusasu or sasunaru fict so there be yaoi dont like dont read _

Narutos pov

"Get out!" yelled the land lord gosh he was loud. If your wondering why hes yelling is because I didnt pay rent so I'm being kicked out. Hey its not like I forgot or any thing its just since we haven't been going on any good missions lately I havent had any money for rent so I got kicked out. But I dont think it was just the rent but the kyuubi to every one hates me because of him even I hate myself because of kyuubi. Anyway back to reality. "and stay out!" he yelled and I ran as fast as I could away from there as I was running I wondered where else I could stay. I pondered the question as I came upon a small cave I stoped and walked inside " hello? Anyone live here?" no reply. I walked even further in and saw the cave had a small lake inside (_smaller than a lake but bigger than a pond_) "well I guess this could work" I thought. I put down the small bag of stuff that I brought with me you know the essentials toothbrush,hairbrush,pj's,hentai-ai(_?_),some undies, ya know stuff like that. I also had a blanket but it had holes in it its really old but its the best I got since all the other sheets and blankets were my old houses. Since it was already dark out and I had a mission with everyone tomorrow I decided to get some shut eye. So I put on my pj's and found a comfy spot and fell asleep...

**The next morning **(_still narus pov_)

I woke up at the usual time I do...at least I think it was the usual time its kinda hard to tell since I dont have a clock. I walked to the spot where we usually meet for missions no one was there though I am usually early but when I hear sasuke I hide then when sakura comes I wait a little longer then I come out from where I'm hiding then walk along the path and pretend I was never there before thats just how it works like a routine. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I sensed the Uchiha approaching I jumped up into the tree behind me and continued until I was a little ways from him but close enough that when sakura arrived I could hear everything she said. Some surprised me some didnt but one in particular hurt. " humph looks like narutos late again." she said sasuke didnt reply "he must have forgotten to set his alarm clock" again sasuke didnt reply "he probobly never does but then again he never has had some one to tell him he shouldn't be late" sasuke didnt reply but looked at sakura instead " I mean like case he has no parents but thats no excuse to be late" when those words left her mouth I had never felt so...so...I dont know but I didnt like it. I always felt like this after some one in the village called me 'monster' or 'demon' or when I asked if I could help some one the looked at me in discuss and walked away. I think its called sorrow or hurt I'm not sure.

Sasukes pov

I couldn't believe sakura just said that I stared at her making sure not to show emotion but on the inside I was shocked. I know sakura dosent like naruto but that was just awful but speaking if him here comes naruto. But somethings not right he doesnt seem so hyper or happy today but he might just be tired it was really early even I was tired but what was even stranger was that he didnt ask sakura if she wanted to go out with him that confused me even more but my thoughts were cut short as a puff of smoke appeared and so did kakashi. "lets go!" he said completely ignoring the 'your late!' yelled by sakura

Sakuras pvo

I know what I said was mean and cold but I couldn't hold it back as soon as I thought it it came out and as soon as I said it I regretted it because as it was over naruto came and I think he heard it too. He didnt even ask if I wanted to go out with him I was going to apologize but kakashi showed up but since I was so upset and it was early in the morning I put in extra anger into my yell but I dont think he noticed. The mission went ok naruto and sasuke didnt fight which is unusual but I think sasuke did some stuff like trip naruto on purpose but all naruto did was get up and continue like nothing happened I was shocked and so was kakashi-sensei and I even think sasuke was surprised too. But what scared me the most and I think kakashi-sensei was even scared a bit to was that when he said we did such a good job we could go to narutos favorite ramen place naruto refused!

Narutos pvo

Yeah I turned down ramen but I have a good reason to. Since the mission was just a D ranked mission we didn't get paid and since I know kakashi he would make us pay for our own ramen and I don't even have enough for one noodle of ramen hehe yeah bad example but you get what I mean. I told them I was just tired from waking up so early and they didn't say anything as I turned and left.

Sasukes pvo

Ok this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Naruto. Refused. Ramen. Naruto. I just dont get it he left without another word but I decided to follow him. They didn't stop me. Guess they had the same idea. I quietly followed him. As he walked I noticed all the glares and names that were coming from the villagers I didn't get it what had naruto done? Sure his pranks were bad but he was being called 'monster' and 'demon' one person threw a rock at him but he played it off as if it was nothing I continued to follow him when he came to a small cave "what in the world..." I thought. what was he doing in here. He stopped in front of a small lake and for the first time I noticed he was crying then I heard someones voice it wasn't mine and it sure wasn't narutos _"so naru-kun why are you so sad?" _

Narutos pov

_" so naru-kun why are you so sad?". _Kyuubi. "you know why!" _"no naru-kun I don't tell me why..." _

"its none of your business!" I yelled _" really then why don't you tell your friends why?" _"I dont have any friends..." I said quietly _"ohh but what about sakura,kakashi,iruka, or your precious sasuke?" _

"s-stop!" _" oh yes thats right they aren't your friends but sakura and sasuke don't know yet do they?" _"S-stop! P-please!" I begged when I noticed I was crying _" no they don't but when they find out the will hate you just like the rest of this village right?" _"No i-its not true!" _" ahh naru but it is even your senseis hate you don't you see it?" _"No s-shut up!" I couldn't take it anymore _" the way they look at you when they think your not paying attention" _"SHUT UP!" I yelled but it didn't even take affect to kyuubi _"and your precious sasuke...what will he think of you when he finds out...hehe you could even tell him that you love him and hes sooo precious hehe" _"SHUT UP KYUUBI!" I yelled as I pulled a kunai out of my pocket and aimed it at my heart.

Sasukes pov

Had I heard right? Naruto was talking to the kyuubi and he. He...he loves me? I was brought back to reality when naruto yelled and I ran when I saw the kunai "NARUTO NO!" I cried as I tackled him and we both fell into the lake. When we got out of it I yelled at him "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!?" he just looked at me then at the ground and said "how much did you hear..." I thought a bit before answering him " a-all of it..." " ..." "naruto...?" "why did you stop me" "what?!" " you know now...so why did you stop me?" "...why would you ask a stupid question like that?" "case you hate me like everyone else" "...naruto I don't hate you..." he raised his eyes to meet mine "in fact you don't hate me either do you naru-kun?" he looked at me with a surprised face and I leaned in to close the gap between us and kissed my dobe yeah my dobe my urasontonachi (_?_) my naruto. He kissed me back he was shy at first but I got him to kiss back.

Narutos pov

He was kissing me and I was kissing him back. Wow it felt amazing. Just amazing. We broke apart panting "so..." "naru I love you... I love you so much." "...I love you to sasuke" I said as he hugged me "umm naru what happened to your house" "uhhh I um got kicked out..." I said " well I have an extra room at my house...if you want it" he said looking at me with eyes filled with love "h-hai thanks sasuke." I said and we kissed again but a voice rang out in my head _"your welcome naru-kun...I will not help you two explain this to everyone though" _'no need to kyuubi thank you'. We walked back to sasukes house hand in hand when we saw sakura,kakashi and iruka when they saw us the rushed towards us "there you two are we were looking for you." said kakashi "yeah where have you two been?!" yelled sakura then she saw our fingers were still entwined "...umm...n-naruto? s-sasuke? What were you two doing?" I blushed and looked away and sasuke blushed to but he rubbed the back of his head looked down and nervously laughed "e-eto,a-ano I-I have to go bye!" she squeaked and left kakashi and iruka sweet dropped and looked at us "I hope you guys weren't doing what I think you were doing" me and sasuke both snapped our heads in there direction and both shouted "NO!" then sasuke added "were doing that later..." my face was as red as a tomato as we left the two speechless. When we got to sasukes house I felt my heart beat really fast sasuke seemed to notice though "don't worry naru I was kidding about what I said before..." "hehe...I knew that" then he turned my head and kissed me more I loved this it was perfect and finally I wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Alone 2

Alone 2

Narutos pov

When I woke up it took me a sec to realize were I was and when I did I couldn't help but to smile. I finally had some one that I love and they love me back. I feel so happy! Wait...what am I supposed to do now? I mean like I am in sasukes house and I'm in one of...his...beds am I supposed to get up and walk out and try and find the kitchen or should I wait here and hope sasuke doesn't forget? My question was answered as sasuke walked into the room.

Sasukes pov

As I walked in to see naruto and I couldn't help but to smile. I laughed when naruto looked at me as if I had three heads "so what dose my dobe want for breakfast?" I asked him "I-I don't know...what cha got?" he replied "hmm well I got cereal and toast some frozen pancakes...and I think french toast." I told him. "wow umm...well maybe some pancakes?" he asked cocking his head to the side he looked so cute "pancakes it is" I said as I walked over and kissed him. He lit up like a christmas tree. We went down for pancakes and had some orange juice and apples. We got dressed and left hand in hand to well I don't really know but we ended up at the park. We sat on the bench and I couldn't have felt any happier then now.

Narutos pov

We were at the park and I saw some thing that I stared at and I didn't think it was real. Sasuke must have noticed and asked me what was wrong and I pointed at it and he stared to. I got up and so did sasuke and we walked a little ways to another bench that was closer and we could see better. It was still kinda early and it was a saturday morning so no one was really up but two people I knew were. Garra and Rock Lee. They were...well...umm kissing...no...no...they weren't well they were there not any more they are umm well lets just say that that gourd isn't staying on garra for much longer. We decided to leave them be for now and go walk some were else. We passed by ino's store and saw shikamaru and temari. Temari was pressed against the wall and shikamaru held her in place and kissed her. I thought that it was sweet that almost all of our friends are happily together with some one. Next we saw hinata and kiba and they were doing the same thing as shika and temari except no wall.

Sasukes pov

Naruto seemed happy as we walked down the street and saw all of our friends with some one. I was happy to but then we went from happy to kinda like omg because next we walked past kakashi and iruka...they were doing the same thing as lee and garra...I took naruto away from there quickly and brought him to his favorite ramen restraint and we sat and ate. He had his regular ramen and I had some with tomatoes in and on it. "nee sasuke..." he started "yes love?" I answered " when did you start to umm like me?" he asked. "well lets see today's saturday so that would mean it was...the first day I met you." I put it simply "o-oh s-sasuke...hehehe" he giggled. I think I would have had a nose bleed if it weren't for sakura coming in just then. " oh h-hey guys..." "Hi sakura-chan!" "hello sakura" we said. We had a nice conversation and it seemed sakura had well 'gotten over' the initial shock that we were gay...I think.

Narutos pov

We talked with sakura-chan and she seemed calm enough...I think. Well we said goodbye and we left. It was about 2:00 when we did and we left to go home and relax a bit because we had a mission tomorrow. When we got home I wanted to take a bath and sasuke said he'd join me. We had a bath then went to bed...I dont know about you but that was the most perfect day ever...

:::BACK STAGE:::

Temari: w-why am I-I k-kissing p-pineapple head?

Shikamaru: so you didn't like it?

Temari: No! I d-didn't!

Shikamaru: so then this wasn't you enjoying it? 'ohh shika! Mmmmhhh! Shhhiiikkkaaa!'

Temari:...o/o...

Shikamaru: I thought so.

Hinata:...k-kiba...and...me...o/o...-/- (fanted)

Kiba:...ruff...^/^

Garra: so that was what love was...hehehe...^/^

Rock lee: I have proved that I can do it!

Neji: how come I wasn't in this chapter?!

Ten-ten: yeah me to!

Shiroku: because! If you were I would have made you to kiss.

Neji & Ten-ten: O/O

Neji: *thinkin* that might not have been so bad...

Ten-ten: *thinkin* I would have mabey liked that...

Shiroku: well some people liked it some didnt...hahahaha! No one didn't like dis! I might make another idk...well jaa nee mina-san! Oh and I changed my name! NinjaDragonShiroku!


	3. Alone 3

GaaraFanGirl77 4/14/13 . chapter 2

Type your review for this chapter here...

narutard7901 4/6/13 . chapter 1

Hitai-ate. hentai means pervert...just wanted to let you know

hikora 4/1/13 . chapter 2

Wow. I love it, except for the fact that it was too short. *pout* Please continue to write. I would love to read more.

Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness 3/12/13 . chapter 2

Now that is cute.

hikora 11/24/12 . chapter 1

Great story. Although, I was hoping that you can continue it. It was such a good story.

Well hellllooo Mina-san! Im baaack and with me I brought more sasunaru! I have had quite a number of you asking for me to continue coughcoughhikoracoughcough and I thought to my self...Why not? But before we start ...

Hikora

Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness

narutard7901

GaaraFanGirl77

THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR AWSOME REVIEWS! Because of you guys I am proud to present...Alone Chapter 3!

Ok here we go!

Oh and one more thing...narutard7901 4/6/13 . chapter 1

Hitai-ate. hentai means pervert...just wanted to let you know

In the first chap I ment Hitai-ate...oh and a swearing in this one...with surprise guests!

Sasu pov

Well talk about perfect! I couldn't have asked for anything more...but something seems wrong naruto has been so quiet ever since we got back... Mabey I'llask him.. "hey kistune?...are you ok?

"hm?...oh yeah I'm fine." he answered quietly. Ok now I know somethings up he usually counters my nicknames for him...I wonder what hes thinking...

Naru pov

What. Have. I. Done. I Naruto Uzumaki have single handily destroyed Sasukes dream...which dream you ask? Oh the one about you know RESTORING HIS CLAN! I-I can't do that I'm a boy... And no sexy-no-jutsu wont help...hm? Oh hes asking me something "hm?...oh yeah I'm fine" "naruto..." crap hes using my name...thats never good..."yes sasuke?" I said "whats wrong you seem upset" he said "no I'm fine just a little tired is all" I replied "hmmm. Well then if your not going to tell me the easy way im just going to have to get it out the hard way..." hard way...what is he-"WWWWHHHHAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SASU...SASUKE...SASUKE STOP! HAHAHAHA! PLEASE ILL TELL YOU ILL TELL YOU!" so that was the hard way he tickled me till I spilled..."ok now tell me." he said in a completely serious tone

Sasu pov

"ok...I'll tell you...I-I killed y-your dre-dream" naruto started crying I hugged him "shhh...naruto what are you talking about?" I hugged him tighter as he cried more "I-I...Yo-your dr-dream to re-restore your c-clan! I-I ca-can't d-do th-that I-I...You wou-would b-be better o-off wi-with some-someone wh-who can!" he finished and fell into a sobbing mess. "naruto your a idiot!" I said and his head snapped up to look at me his face was streaked with tears fresh and old. His eyes were red but still the bright blue shone through. "w-what...?" "I said 'your a idiot' dobe" I said quieter "why.." he asked "because thats not my dream anymore." I stated. "What?!" he sounded surprised "mmhmm you wanna know my new dream?" "yes please."

Naru pov

"You" he answered "...?" "ppfft! Naruto your my new dream. To stay with you and love you forever!" he said with not a smirk but a real smile! I felt my self tear up again and I glomped him "Suke!~" *click!* "I fucking GOT IT!" someone out side yelled "Shut up idiot they'll hear you un!" "hn" "STUF Blondie!" "You Shut Up Un!" "NO YOU!" "YOU UN!" "YOU!" "Sharingan" "what the fu-...AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "HAHAHAHA! Serves you rig-...AAAAAAHHHH UUUUNNNN!" "...uuhhh sasuke?" "...*blink blink*" "sasu?" "I have no idea on how they got here or what that was about..." "what eva I'm tired can we sleep now?" "ok love" "night sasu" "night love"

Shiroku: well...that went well...deidei hida can you guys- *sees them*

Hidan & Deidara: *on floor twitching and foming at the mouth*

Shiroku:...ITACHI!

Itachi: *eating dango* hn?

Shiro: *slaps dango to floor* no dango.

Ita:...T/^\T

Shiroku: you know what to do if ya want more! Jaa nee!


	4. Alone 4

Sup mina-san! Lots of you were wondering 'WTF is Akatsuki doing their?!' well start reading and you'll find out. And Im sorry I haven't updated my cat was really sick and we had to put him down friday...Im fine though so lets just get on with the story!

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

When Itachi opened his eyes it was dark. Not that it seemed to matter at the moment anyway he just hadn't turned on the lamp yet. So he did but it was still dark. 'that weird...mabey the light bulbs out...' he thought "Itachi...turn the lamp off..." mumbled kisame. Itachi froze deeply "K-kisame the lamp i-is off..." he said "No its friggen bright as heck what are blin-...oh no..." kisame started and jumped out of his bed and ran to Itachis side. His usually coal colored eyes were clouded by a white film Kisame took Itachis face in his hands "Itachi tell me what you see right now..." he started carefully "...Darkness Kisa ...just darkness..." he replied while tears that he thought he bit back well enough started pouring down his face "Kisa...whats happened to me I-I shouldn't have gone blind yet!..." "I...I...I dont know Itachi." he said "lay down I going to get you breakfast ok?" "O-ok...you will be right back...right?" Itachi said "Yes right back" kisame said as he left and shut the door

~In The Kitchen~

Every one looked as Kisame entered and walked no to the table but into the kitchen and pull out two bowls and spoons and some cereal "Kisame-nii...where is Itachi-nii?" Shiroku asked from her spot by the table Kisame froze and everyone noticed. "Kisame?" Hidan pushed "He...hes...in our room..." Kisame replied without looking "why is he..." Kiiro asked but trailed off as Kisame turned around tears pouring down and off his face "He woke up and...He...Itachis blind!" he struggled to finish as he almost fell to his knees almost immediately Kuro got up and ran into Itachis and Kisames room noone stopped him "fuck..." Hidan said and leaned on Kakuzu who rapped his arms around the jashinist. Deidara cried as Sasori hugged him close 'I-I hate Itachi but no person deserves this!' Deidara though. Tobi was completely quite Zetsu was watching him '**I think he is crying...**I don't know I can't tell...' so they settled for pulling him close. Shiroku silently cried while Kiiro just stared at the last place Kuro was before he ran out of the room. Pein just closed his eyes as he held Konan who was shaking but not crying thought tears were visible in her eyes. Kisame was now on his knees bawling for his legs couldn't support him anymore.

~Back In Itachi And Kisames Room~

Itachi started when his door was suddenly banged against the door and he was caught in a tight hug. And even though he was blind he could already tell who it was "I'm guessing Kisame told everyone then..." he asked the younger "y-yes...I-Is he telling the truth Aniki?" Kuro replied all he got in answer was Itachi tightening his grip on him they stayed like that until Kiiro came and took him away but before he left Itachi swore he heard him say "I will fix this...I promise." The rest of the day eveyone entered and other said more or just patted or hugged him finally Kisame entered and held him close and Itachi drifted off to sleep.

~The Next Day~

Itachi awoke and started but relaxed when he remembered what happened the previous day '...I wonder what Kuro had meant when he mumbled that...did he even say that?...am I imagining things?' he thought he didn't sense his partner so that must have meant that he was out in the kitchen the door then opened interrupting his thoughts he sensed who it was and recognized the chakra though it was a little hard given that it seemed that Kuro had been up all night thinking and using his chakra "I-I figured out how to fix it..." was all he said before Itachi felt fingers pulling his eye lids closed then a surge of chakra in them then the fingers left them "you can open now" Itachi slowly opened his eyes and as he did colors and shaped blurred in his vision then cleared as Itachi looked around his room he then looked at the younger in front of him his once clear bright blue eyes were clouded with white film and tears "K-Kuro...what did you do!" "I fixed it..." Itachi was dumbfounded "But..." Kuro laughed "I'm only temporally blind Aniki!" "ok well lets go tell everyone then" Itachi said "ok!" Kuro replied as he opened a closet door and went in "uhhh Kuro?" "Im in a closet aren't I?" he asked muffled a little "Hn..."

~In the living room~

Deidara was squealing and standing as Sasori was kneeling in front of him "YES!" he screamed "YES DANNA YES YES YES YES YES!HEHEHE!" he then tackled the puppet "congrats blondie puppet" Hidan said as he sat on the couch watching what all the akatsuki but Itachi and Kuro had just witnessed Sasori had just asked Deidara to marry him and of course Dei said yes. The ring was silver with blood red rubys Sasori had an identical but with blue diamonds then Itachi and Kuro walked in "Kuro look! Itachi Sasori proposed to me!" he held out his hand to show them "Its a beautiful ring Deidara and congrats" Itachi said eveyone stared and then Kuro said "I fixed him but I'm temporally blind...I walked into a closet..." everyone either cried laughed or did both " ok ok ok I say we have a...uhhh..." Hidan started "what is it Hidan?" Dei asked "since your both guys...is it two bachelor parties? Or a bachelorette party for blondie?" he asked to noone in particular "Bachelorette!" Konan yelled suddenly "...Ok why not?" Deidara said "Ok I got the perfect thing to do" Hidan said with a small evil laugh at the end which made everyone anime sweat drop "so whos coming with meh?!" "well since it is my party..." said Dei "I'll come along to" said Itachi everyone else stayed but before they left ...

"Hey Itachi?"

"Yeah Kisame?"

"I-I love you..."

"...I love you to"

"OI ITACHI LETS GOO!"

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

Shiro: and thats how they ended up at Narus house...and If anyones wondering Ita used his sharingan to make naruto go from happy to all upset to get a cute pic...that and they were compleatly drunk so...yeah anyway everyone got a pitchfork? Well get one case were going on a bieber hunt...He. Hates. Anime...

Gaara: Alright. Change of plans. Were gonna find this bitch.

Shiro: damn straight. 33 favorites. We'll find them all...

Itachi: and mangeko their asses.

Shiro: damn straight. The funny thing is thou...this was supposed to be a entirely different story but some how it became part of this one...well jaa nee~ and remember beiber hunt ;)


End file.
